Mobile communication devices such as smart phones and the like have become widespread and highly popular. Unfortunately, mobile devices are all-too-often used at inappropriate times such as when driving. This has created a desire by parents, guardians, employers and others to monitor the use of mobile devices used by those under their supervision and to restrict their use during driving. However, overly restricting the use of mobile devices may end up sacrificing the safety and convenience offered by such devices while leading to active circumvention of restrictions by device users.
There are numerous systems that are currently available that reduce driving distractions when using mobile communication devices when driving. Assuming that one does not need mobile communications when driving, or assuming one can get another to use their mobile communication device, the simple On-Off button works great. In practice, that is not something to be relied on. Another approach is the installation of one or more of the currently available systems to deter use of mobile devices when driving by automatically blocking access to some or all of the functionalities of mobile devices when their owners are found to be driving. Blocked functionalities can include blocking incoming calls, preventing outgoing calls, blocking text messages, shutting off ring tones and vibrations, and limiting or locking the mobile device display.
Still, systems that minimize phone distractions while driving can result in a rather solitary experience. As one becomes out of touch with friends, family, office, employers, employees, customers, and services the feeling of being left out and of not sharing experiences and ideas with others can entice a driver to circumvent the safe driving system being used. This is a problem even for those that take safe driving very seriously.
Therefore, a system that supports safe driving systems and that makes safe driving more interesting, more engaging, more useful and possibly even fun would be highly valuable.